Mazdol Herginn
Mazdol Herginn is the current leader of Clan Herginn and the lord of Talgrin city. History Mazdol Herginn was 17 when his father, Arcturus Herginn was killed by Martin Alok in the war of the silver spear between the city, Talgrins Clan Herginn and the city, Mezals Clan Alok as the two power fullest clans sought to, for Alok to retain and Herginn to gain dominion over the Forelands. Arcturus was killed when entering the secret Mezal catacombs after Meylin Alok the betrayer sold out the location of the catacombs to the Herginns, Arcturus was killed by Martin Alok. Mazdol plotted revenge and after he had had two children with the wife of one of his soldiers 16 years later, Mazdol went into Mezal city and assassinated Martin not noticing his 20 year old daughter, zensi Alok was watching helplessly, not knowing what to do as she herself had a 4 year old child to tend to, Frienz Alok, who required his mother to be alive to grow up in the cruel land When Zensi was old enough to fight and ascend to the throne of Mezal (25) after the Steward, Georlia, had temporarily reigned, Zensi claimed that she would claim the only thing Mazdol cared about, the First Crown before he did. And then started the second war between the Herginns and aloks. Family Mazdol was born into a rich family in 3A 248, his mother was Krystina Herginn and his father was Arcturus Herginn, As both the only male and child in the family, he was heir to Talgrin City and his families riches, this all came sooner than expected when his father was killed. As Mazdol was young, his mother accepted the post of the first steward for Talgrin city to help her son rule, she managed business, trading and tactics until Mazdol came 20 years of age and no longer needed a supporting steward. Krystina planned to leave for a retirement in the Sundered Isles however at the leaving feast, she fell ill from a disease that had been emerging in the city, two days later, she had died. At the age of 31, mazdol decided he wanted his own family and heir in case he died from a plan of revenge that he had been preparing to exact on Clan Alok for killing his father, as fate had it he soon fell in love with a woman whom he had much in common with including the exact same birthday, unfortunately she was married to one of Mazdols soldiers. Even so however, they still continued their relationship in secret and had a child, Stork Herginn who was later followed by in 2 years time a sister Ariesa Herginn, eventually Mazdols fiance, Edilia Apamage told Mazdol that she needed to go for a while but she never came back. Mazdol continued to care for his children on his own and after the events of the killing of Martin and the later announcement of the start of the feud with Zensi, he began to become slightly paranoid of impurities in his bloodline as he started to see a forming relationship between his daughter, Ariesa and Zensi Aloks son, Frienz. He tried to quickly put an end to this by enforcing an in-city only rule upon her and by telling her she would marry her brother. War Mazdol is the one of two main characters participating in the War of The Crown, he is the leader of Clan Herginn who are the current enemies of Clan Alok, he is face to face with Zensi Alok who queens Clan Alok. House Herginn is backed up by few cities who even still sometimes disagree with his rules and the way he handles his and other people, one of his most noticeable allies is Chief Jerilla Skull-Crusher who is the leader, in Malice of Snow and most of Tears of Fire, of The Army of Krynos which consists of vagabonds, thiefs and bandits, she is one of the reasons he usually has the upper hand during battle despite his small amount of city friends. No clear side of the war seems to be winning especially as they are sometimes forced to work alongside each other. In war, his army flys his personal banner, which is a bull with a dagger through it's back, the traditional clan flag differs as it is lacking the dagger. The First Crown Mazdol believes he is the rightful heir to The First Crown as he is distantly related to the last Arch King of Askaria, Corpulus Adermino, who when dead in 3A 238 had no heir except for the closest thing being Mazdol who was born 10 years later after Corpulus' death but never ascended to the throne as in common myth, if not connected to the Arch Bloodline, he needed to prove himself to the crown and even after avenging his father, he still had more to do and he believes winning over Zensi will lead him to the Crown.